Selfish Love
by TheGoddessOfDuckTape
Summary: Max wasn't prepared. At all. When Newton Girl Academy combines with Falcon Boys High indefinitely, tensions fly but so do the hearts of six hundred teenage girls. Except Max. And she likes to think that Nudge isn't that excited either (yeah right). School AU.
1. In which Max has a bad day

**Hey guys, I'm going to try out this story and see how it goes. I may or may not finish it but eh, might as well upload it.**

_**Selfish Love:**_ In which Max has a really bad day

"WHAT?!" Max hissed with furious touches of hostility. And she was sure that every single other member of the student body was just as shocked too. She turned around to the see the reactions of the others and wrinkled her nose. Almost nine out of ten girls were either: grinning maniacally, fanning themselves, already hyperventilating, squealing or fainting dramatically.

"Yes, that's right everyone," Headmistress Janssen repeated, "We, Newton Academy for Talented Young Ladies will be combining with Falcon Boys High School."

Max groaned. This was a horrible day! What a horrible, inauspicious, unfavourable, unfortunate, dreadful, frightening, terrible, no-freaking-good at all day!

Just their luck. It just had to be their school. Not the Windsor College a mile away, not ter Borcht's Girls School of Science, which was practically right next door. But no, it just had to her school, the Newton Academy for Talented Young Ladies. Wonderful.

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh," Nudge squeaked out, "There are going to be boys. Here! At our school!" before going back to the aforementioned 'omigosh'ing. But after one glance at her best friend's facial expression, she miraculously shut up (which if you guys don't know is something that she rarely EVER does).

"What a pain," Max grumbled unhappily.

Nudge instantly followed suit. She didn't want to get onto the bad side of angry Max. For heaven's sake, nobody wanted to get on the bad side of angry Max!  
"Yeah…" Nudge trailed, copying Max's tone, "Uh, this totally uh, sucks."

"I'm going to talk to Mum, maybe we can figure out what going on," Max plotted angrily. If her mum didn't have answers, nobody would.

* * *

"Max, Newton Academy has been the number one girls' school ever since 1984. And Falcon High has been the number one boys' school since 1990. Do you have any idea how long St Peter's School of Performing Arts has been the top co-ed school?" Marian Janssen asked her daughter with a professional tone of voice. A plaque with her name engraved on it sat on her large desk.

"No, but-" her daughter started.

"Then I realised that combined, our collaborative school could take out St Peter's like yesterday's trash! Don't you want the best for this school?"

Max sulked. The only reason why she agreed to go to the school where her mother was the headmistress because if she didn't accept that offer, she would have to go to Enigma High School. A mainstream co-ed high school filled to the brim with typical cheerleaders, jocks and full-on drama. Which was why instead, she chose to go to a prestigious private school only for girls.  
"Yeah, but combining a public high school with a private one? Public high school boys are complete airheads who like to break the hearts of every girl they see. Freaking players, all of them!"

She snorted. A private boys school might've been okay seeing as they were all a bunch of prissy sissies anyway but wild, untamed boys! Just… no.

"Maxine, listen to me," she demanded, "Conversation's over. The boys are coming over next a week and I do not want to hear another peep out of you until we get home"  
Just to emphasize her point, Headmistress Janssen slammed her hand on the desk, making a racket that could probably be heard all the way from the library.

Max sighed and walked out of her mum's office defeated.

"How did it go?" Nudge asked, jumping up and down. "Do the boys get to stay?" She even clasped her hands together for good measure.

"Yes," she said in a disappointed tone. "They're still coming next Monday."

'YES!" Max's over-excited friend squealed. "Yes, yes, yes! I might finally get a boyfriend like everyone else!"

Max raised an eyebrow.  
"Seriously, Nudge? Seriously?"

"What?" Nudge shrugged innocently, "I can't help but want to be a real girl. Unlike some people, RIde," she said accusingly but with a light-hearted manner attached to it.

"Oh Bambi," Max bantered, using the nickname that Nudge hated like hell. She made a sharp snap with her fingers like any typical valley-girl. "You did not just say that I am not a real girl."

Nudge smiled sarcastically,

"Oh girl, I think I just did."

* * *

Max winced. This would be the worst part her journey. Every single Friday afternoon when she had to walk back home, Max had to be ninja-like. Ducking behind walls, crawling through bushes, failing to jump from treetop to treetop, the works. Why? Because her journey home was straight past Falcon Boys High School, that's why.

And if she bumped into any of them, Max would abandon her 'stealthiness', flip them the bird and run away like the wind.

This time, Max did have an unfortunate run in with a boy. An emo boy if you really want to be particularly particular.

He had obsidian eyes, olive skin and a side fringe. A side fringe for heaven's sake! What a wannabe emo!

The sleeves of his uniform were folded up, his tie was way too short, he wore black Converses instead of dress shoes, he also sported a torn sleeveless, leather jacket, and to top it all off, streaks of his black hair were bleached.

"What a wannabe badass emo dude," Max grumbled.

The boy seemed to hear this.  
"I'm not actually emo," he added helpfully, "And my name's Fang."

"Fang. What a typical emo name," she muttered, angrily.

"Well, if you want to get technical, my name's actually Nick." He noticed Max's uniform. "Oh you go to Newton Academy?" he asked surprised. "Have you heard that we're combining schools next week?

Max glared at him. Was their whole stupid school filled with stupid wannabe badass emo people?!

"Yeah, don't tell me your name," Fang mused.

"Yeah! I won't!" she said before flipping him a bird and cartwheeling off, like a ninja of course.

'What a weirdo,' Fang thought to himself.

* * *

"But Mum…"

"No buts."

"Why?"

"I already told you why."

"Have you no decency?!"

"This whole plan was for the sake of the school's decency!"

"Butthole."

Marian Janssen gasped,  
"Maxine, you know how I feel about such vulgar vocabulary! And do tuck in your shirt."

Max glared.  
"And you know how I feel about you calling me Maxine," she complained. "It's Maximum or if you're feeling really casual, maybe even Max, but not Maxine."

Her mother raised a sceptical eyebrow.  
"You are Maxine. I had you christened Maxine. Your birth certificate says Maxine and so does your passport. I enrolled you into the school as Maxine and I am your mother therefore entitling me to call you anything I want. And guess what I want to call you?"

Max looked off to the side and said something she knew that she would regret later.  
"Bet that Dad wouldn't have wanted me to be called Maxine. He'd have called me Max."

Her mother snapped out of her mini hissy-fit.  
"Oh I'm sorry honey but please, leave your father out of this."

Max would've definitely rolled her eye if her mum wasn't watching, but this was how her mother reacted every single time her father was brought up in a conversation.  
"Sorry Mum…" she apologised before quietly adding, "Even though I was right."

"What was that?!" her mother asked almost on the verge of growling.

"Nothing!" Max squeaked.

And you know what the worst part of the whole pandemonium was? It was a Friday. No none of that 'Thank Goodness It's Friday' crap. It's 'Holy Shit It's Friday'! Why? Because the boys would be arriving on the Monday of next week. Monday!

Max rubbed her hands together and even stroked her non-existent goatee. That only left one puny, pathetic weekend to prepare for hell.

* * *

It was Sunday night and Max was freaking out. Not OMG-there's-a-math-test freaking out, not OMG-my-mum-just-told-me-that-I-was-adopted freaking out, but it was… OMG-I'm-actually-going-to-be-forced-to-make-a-civilised-conversation-with-a-male-specimen-of-this-generation freaking out.

This girl in particular was packing her luggage trunk to go face an agonisingly horrible fate. And the boys even had to sleep at the school too! Sure, it was all well and fine when girls slept with their roommates for four school nights a week before getting shipped back home to their parents, but boys? What were the barbaric delinquents going to do?! Toilet paper the buildings? Or maybe egg them instead. Who knew what forms of torture they were planning?!

Max packed in her uniform and then a spare one just in case. Who knew what kind of havoc the guys could wreak for us?! Lesson of the Day, always, always, always, be prepared.

She packed in her nightie, towel, toiletries and a can of pepper spray. 'For once, I might be able to use this baby!' Max thought gleefully.

But still, why did them have to come? Sure, it'd be great to beat St Peter's but why did they have to combine with some putrid school of bastards. And that Fang. Was all of Falcon High filled with wannabe emo people? If so, God help them!

She tried stuffing a large packet of chips to eat but couldn't. 'Why was there always so much air in chip packets? They were like, 60% pure air! Angered by the frustration, she jammed a pencil into the bag and deflated it.

"Finally!" she yelled out for the whole world to hear, before stuffing it back into her case.

* * *

She arrived at school the very next day, anticipating the worst. But it looked like the school hadn't changed that much. The girls were still gossiping about whether or not they thought their teachers were dating, the teachers were on patrol to look for illegal activities and the illegal activities (as always) were happening in the foliage of a huge oak tree.

And the boys were gathered in giant groups taking over more than half of the entire courtyard. Max found Nudge standing a few metres away from the crowd gazing at them.

"Nudge, Nudge," Max said, standing in front of her, "Earth to Nudge."

"Isn't he adorable?" Nudge sighed, pointing to a tall guy with coppery hair and freckles.

"He's a sexist pig," Max bluntly stated without any facts. "Probably."

"You don't even know him," she retaliated.

"And neither do you."

Fang stood under an oak tree (Yes, there were illegal activities happening right above him) chewing on a chocolate-chip cookie.  
"Hey Igs," he nudged his friend, "That's the girl I saw on Friday afternoon. You know, the one who called me an emo, flipped me off and then cartwheeled away?"

Iggy was also eating a cookie only his was oatmeal flavoured.  
"She sounds weird, let's stay away from her."

"No, no, no!" Fang said exasperated, "We have to say hi to her and explain that I'm not an emo." He didn't want to start his first day at school with such a terrifying girl as his enemy. 'Where did she go?' he thought, before spotting her talking to her tanned friend.

"Found her," Fang announced for Iggy to hear, "Come on!"

"No," his friend said stubbornly. "You can't make me."

"Come on Iggy, you're just for moral support just in case she beats me up or something. I'm the one doing all the talking…"

And before Iggy could say another word, the bell rang for the start of the school.  
"Saved by the bell," he whispered thankfully.

* * *

"Okay girls, as you can see, there will be fifteen new students joining us today. Please make them feel welcome," Mrs Walker told the class.

The girls sat up in their seats while Max rolled her eyes at them. Typical mainstream girl behaviour.

"And because they're new to the school, I'll be assigning one of them each of you for a period of two weeks. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mrs Walker," they chorused.

"I'm going to assign them based on the number that you have next to you on the roll so be assured that this selection process wasn't bias at all and it doesn't show any favouritism," she explained.

"So first, Kelly Budew, you're with Stephen Aradon." A nerdy looking guy walked in and Mrs Walker pointed to the seat next to Kelly.

"Fran Davies with Grayson Donavon. Monique Edger and James Griffith."

Nudge gave Max an excited kick underneath the tables.  
"I got that cute kid!" Nudge whispered really loudly behind her shoulder.

Max took this opportunity to examine him. Coppery hair and freckles as mentioned before by Nudge. 'Blue eyes,' she noted, 'A common genetic defect.' Tall and wiry, he didn't look like that much of an asshole so she let him slide. But looks weren't everything, she warned herself.

"Maxine Janssen and Nicholas Martinez." Max looked up casually to see who her partner was and jolted. She had to be paired with emo boy?!

**Okay, that's the end of the first chapter. Follow, fave or review if you like it or just feel like it. Expect an update… in who knows when.**


	2. Bro Talk, Trig and Cookies

**Okay, good jobs guys. Four follows, four favourites, four reviews and 200+ views. Thanks! XD To be honest, I really didn't expect many because usually my first chapters don't get read a lot. Last chapter, I forgot to give credit to autumnflame for the summary so Danni, there's your shout-out.**

**Please read my other stories, The Vow of Eternal Maidenhood and The Adventures of a Lovesick Idiot! :D**

_**Selfish Love:**_ Bro Talk, Trig and Cookies

Max didn't like emo guys staring at her during math class. She really didn't. But apparently, 13 other girls in the class would kill for it to happen to them. Especially if that guy was Fang.

"I'm not an emo," he whispered in her ear.

"Do your trigonometry," Max told him in a monotone voice.

Fang tried again.  
"No, I don't know why you think I'm an emo. If it's the clothes, I just like sleeveless jackets and rolling up my sleeves and Converses with skulls on them and bleaching my hair. It's cool you know? I'm not an emo, I swear."

Max rolled her eyes. 'As if!' she thought. His whole school outfit just screamed 'I'm an emo'. It was like a puppy saying that it wasn't utterly adorable.  
"Do your trigonometry," she repeated.

She entered 38*tan*(57.42) into her calculator and rounded the answer to the nearest decimal place.

"Do you know how to do Question 6 on Page 4?" Fang continued bugging her.

She was honestly starting to get ticked off by this guy.  
"Do your freaking trigonometry and stop talking to me!" she practically growled.

Mr Schneider looked up from correcting math quizzes.  
"Is there a problem Miss Janssen?" he demanded.

Max slumped back in her seat.  
"No?" Despite her obvious dislike for Fang, it was an unspoken rule of the Teenage Code. Thou shall not rat out emo boy regardless of how much thou hateth him.

"Really? Are you sure that Mr Martinez isn't bothering you?" he asked for confirmation.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. Max had to suck it up and abide by the laws of the Teenage Code.  
"Yes, I was just… Er… Talking to myself?"

"Right…." Mr Schneider said unconvinced. "Tell me how that goes."

And after a conversation so awkward with the teacher of her second most favourite teacher, there was only one thing left to do. And you know what that is? And what was that? To glare at Fang like hell of course!

* * *

And guess what? The same thing happened in history.

"So who can tell us about the Industrial Revolution?" Mrs Fisher asked the class.

As usual, it was a requirement for all assigned partners to sit next to each other. With the exception of Nudge, Max was getting glares from every single girl in the room. It wasn't her fault. She wasn't the one who had asked for an annoyingly stalker-ish emo guy as her partner.

"Ha, I bet no one knows about this Industrial Revolution thingie," Fang told her.

Max sighed loudly and used her hand to block out Fang from her line of vision.

"Monique Edger," Mrs Fisher addressed, pointing to Nudge.

Nudge stuttered over her words.  
"Erm yes… The Industrial Revolution. I know about that. I totally know about that."

Mrs Fisher gave a sly grin as if terrorising the lives of high school students was her job.  
"I suggest you read Page 48, young lady."

Max turned around in her seat ever so slightly to give her best friend a reassuring glance.

* * *

"Urgh, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her," Nudge seethed.

"I think you mentioned that already," Iggy told her.

"Don't worry," Max told her casually, "She's only harassing you because she has nothing better to do. And because she gets such a great reaction out of you, she feels satisfied and wants to keep on doing it."

During that lesson alone, Mrs Fisher had picked on Nudge eight times. In a row. That had to be a new record!

"Yeah, don't worry, no one really knows about the revolution anyway. You're not the only one," Fang said cheerfully.

"You are the happiest emo I have ever met," Max thought aloud.

"I'm telling you, I'm not an emo!"

"Yeah right, and puppies aren't adorable."

"I know, they're so adorable, right?" Fang agreed.

"Yeah, sooooooo adorable. Wait… What were we talking about again?" Max asked, narrowing her eyes.

Fang tried to talk with his mouth full of lasagne. And failed. With epic proportions.  
"I haf gno igea wuk ee are porking agout, but de ood ere tif ate! (I have no idea what we were talking about, but the food here is great!)"

"Yeah, you're so right dude," Iggy concurred, "Righteous man."

"You actually understood that?" Nudge asked bewildered.

"Bro, this is bro talk man. We bros always and I mean always understand bro talk," Iggy explained as if it actually made sense.

"It's like all the food here is magic!" Fang raved passionately.

"As if!" Max snorted, "It's called private school food. The price is all in your tuition fee."

"Wait… We have to pay for this?" Iggy froze with a sporkful of lasagne halfway to his mouth. "I thought it was all for free!" He looked down sadly at his fourth helping of food.

The bell rang signalling the start of fourth period.

"Urgh… What do we have next?" Max asked, turning to Nudge and her ever trusty timetable.

"I have home economics, which means that you have… Er…"

"Biology," Fang finished for her. "This is our dissection class." He grinned like a drunk maniac.

"Ick, why did I choose to take biology again? Why didn't I choose something easy like home economics?"

"Uh… I think last year when we were choosing our electives, you heard that Lissa was taking home economics so you refused to take that class," Nudge recounted.

Max groaned. So in the end, it was her fault that she had to be in biology. Her own pride and stubbornness had caused her to meet her end. And the worst part? In the end, Lissa didn't even take home economics and had instead chosen dance.  
"First, we need to set some ground rules," she told Fang as she was getting up from her seat.

"Hmm… for a cafeteria, this place is really nice. And clean," he commented as if she hadn't said anything.

"First off, this isn't a cafeteria. It's the dining hall. The King Henry dining hall if you want to be specific about it. And secondly, in all future classes, please refrain from talking to me. Or staring at me. Or looking in my general direction at all. Please, please, please! I implore you, don't make the other girls hate me even more," she commanded.

"No," Fang put it simply.

"Oh you had better ignore me," Max continued.

"No."

"Urgh, you're unbelievable," she muttered, storming in the general direction of the science labs.

Fang caught up to her with his large stride.  
"Unbelievably handsome. I'm a snappy dresser and I also play a mean harmonica."

* * *

Fang subtly stuffed a large chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. Ms Teemo was sitting behind her laptop typing frantically as if she was writing her own story in her "spare time". Spare time being defined as class time meaning she wasn't a very good teacher or very motivated. To be honest, biology that year was going to be a bludge.

"Eating in the science lab is dangerous," Max warned him.

Fang chewed thoughtfully and remained silent.  
"But cookies are delicious. Especially choc chip ones!" he told her after swallowing the baked good.

Max blanked. Her mother didn't let her eat junk food. She snuck food home from vending machines when she could but vending machines only ever had chips.  
"What are choc chip cookies?"

Fang thought for a moment.  
"Well, it's like a cookie except it has bits of chocolate in it," he explained.

She blanked again.  
"But what's a cookie?"

"Wait, you don't know what a cookie is?!" he gasped shocked. "Have you been living under a rock?"

"I'm serious, what's a cookie?"

Fang sighed and face-palmed. He pulled a cookie out of the packet in his pocket and handed it to her.  
"Just try this."

Max opened her mouth but then stopped.  
"I don't owe you a thing. Got that? I do not want to find a letter in my letterbox that says I need to pay you twenty dollars because you gave me food."

Fang raised a sceptical eyebrow.  
"Twenty dollars for a cookie? No way, just put the freaking cookie in your mouth and eat it."

Max gave the cookie a suspicious look before forcing it down her throat and preparing for her taste buds to pick up the horrible taste. And her thoughts? It honestly wasn't that bad.  
"I expected worse," she admitted. "And it tastes…"

Fang smiled. He made done a good thing. Now there was one less person in this world who would never experience the decadence of chocolate chip cookies.

"It was amazing! Give me more" Max demanded. She took a hold of Fang's shoulders and shook them vigorously. "Give me more cookies."

Ms Teemo looked up from her laptop.  
"Is there anyone bleeding?" she asked.

"No," the class chorused.

"Well okay then." She shrugged and went back to her "work".

Fang held up his hands in the universal gesture for surrender. He pulled out a long packet of cookies from his pocket, only half of which was left.

Max widened her eyes. She tore the plastic packaging down for easier access and stuffed cookies into her mouth three at a time. And in no time at all, the cookies were long gone.

"You'd better get me more of this," she growled, "And I'd better get it soon. I'll pay you. I'll get you five dollars a packet, okay? I NEED MORE!"

**Thanks for reading this! :) Please follow, favourite or review if you like this story. If you feel like it, you can send me some suggestions on how to continue the story because I need fillers.**

**The Goddess of Duck Tape out~**


	3. Operation Black Market

**Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on 'Selfish Love' and thanks for giving me all that positive response last chapter.**

_**Selfish Love:**_ Operation Black Market

"Do you have the goods?" Max asked not looking in Fang's general direction. In fact, she was trying to look anywhere but in his eyes. She clutched a twenty dollar bill tightly in her hand ready to hand it over to him.

"Er… Yes," he replied, "But I have a question for you first."

"What is it?" she asked annoyed. She was pissed off about having to lengthen the time between now and shoving four packs of cookies (with twelve cookies in each bag) into her mouth.

"Why are we sitting in a stupid tree?"

She looked at him as if he was stupid.  
"Dude, this is the illegal activity tree," Max snorted. "This oak tree is history. This is the only part of the school where bad things can happen and you won't get caught. Now gimme those cookies."

Fang sighed.  
"Fine but it was three dollars a packet and I expect a profit from this. And I don't trust you so give me the money first," he said suspiciously.

Max wrinkled her eyebrows.  
"But I don't trust you either. You'd better give me the cookies first and then you can get my money," she hissed furiously, shaking her twenty dollar note in his face.

"Let's just compromise," Fang said at last. "We can swap at the exact same time." He held up three fingers and started counting down. "Three." Two fingers left. "Two." Only one finger left. "One-"

"WAIT!" Max yelled. "How do I know that there actually cookies in tbere?" She hugged the money to her chest to make sure that he couldn't snatch it away.

He face-palmed and opened each plastic packet and showed her the 100% real cookies.  
"Can I get the money yet?"

"WAIT" she repeated. "How do I know that this is the real you?! How am I supposed to know that you're not just a clone of him or something?" Max screamed with paranoia.

"Are you freaking crazy?" Fang asked.

"Ooh! I know!" she smiled triumphantly, "I'll ask you a question that only you could possibly know the answer to! Recite the quadratics formula!"

"I suck at math, remember?"

"Oh right… I forgot about that. How many pets do you own?" Max interrogated him.

"Um… I don't actually own any pets," he trailed off.

"It was a trick question!" she shrieked. "You don't own any!"

"But that's what I said," he grumbled.

"I know you said that but I really, really wanted to say that it was a trick question…" she said dejectedly.

"Look, just give me the money and I'll give you the cookies," Fang demanded.

"Fine…" She forked over the piece of paper that she was going to be using to trade for six hours' worth of happiness and got the four opened packs of cookies in return.

Max emptied all the cookies into a Tupperware box to make it seem like there was more. She picked up her first chocolate chip cookie and took a bite of pure and utter decadence.

"It tastes like a unicorn," she commented. She walked away only to backtrack two seconds later.  
"And just because I'm getting my supply of cookies from you, don't think I don't still hate you wretched boys with all my soul you weirdo wannabe badass emo kid," she added.

* * *

"What are you even eating?" Nudge asked, slurping her jumbo strawberry milkshake.

"They're called cookies, apparently," she explained, shoving yet another cookie into her mouth. "Fang gave me some of this strangely delicious commoner food."

"Hmm…" Nudge murmured thoughtfully. "Can I try one?"

Max frowned and looked into the Tupperware box. She had started out with forty eight and after eating a lot in class, she only had thirty one left. Maybe she could spare five, or two, or one… or half… She broke off the side of the cookie that she was currently eating and handed it to Nudge.  
"I haven't gotten my saliva over that yet," Max reassured her, "I swear."

Nudge eyed the huge heap of cookies that Max had in the box and then back at the small portion of baked dough in her hand.  
"Gee, thanks." She took a bite out of it. The chocolate chips melted smoothly in her mouth and the floury parts crumbled. "Oh wow! It's not bad considering that it's commoner food. Do they have these with white chocolate? That'd be cool."

Max shrugged.  
"Maybe? I don't know, I've only ever had choc chip."

"Hmm…" she said again, "Maybe I should get Fang to get me some cookies too."

"Wait, no." Max took a deep breath and glared at Nudge. "He's my cookie supplier. You go find your own."

"Fine…"

* * *

"I don't care if you like Happy Feet! You don't get to come to my class dressed like a penguin," Mrs Walker chastised.

"It's not a penguin costume," Patrick grumbled quietly. "It's just a poncho because it cold this morning and my bag's too small to fit the poncho so I have to wear it."

The teacher gave him a disapproving look and folded her arms over her chest.  
"This school has a strict uniform policy unlike your last school so you have to learn to abide it. Now take off your stupid penguin suit."

"No, you don't understand. It's not a penguin suit, it's just a black and white poncho…"

"Excuse me?" Mrs Walker asked sassily. "Are you talking back to me?"

"Sorry Miss…"

Max and Nudge were stifling back their giggles. Max liked the fact that Mrs Walker hated guys practically as much as she did. She could get away with talking in class and so could Nudge and for that matter, so could every other female specimen in the class. But someone like Fang or Iggy or particularly Patrick the penguin? Ha! They'd get busted like hell!

"Penguin!" Nudge giggled.

"Penguin poncho on Patrick," Max giggled back, "Ha! Alliteration."

"I love lessons with Mrs Walker…" Nudge sighed, using her hand as a chinrest.

Mrs Walker stopped picking on Patrick and turned to her class.  
"Did I ever tell you about the time I almost managed to steal a coat hanger from a pigeon?"

* * *

Max rolled around on her bed. Nudge was on the other side of the room reading some fashion magazine with a model on the front cover who looked like she more makeup than she did clothes.

She had four cookies left.  
"I need to conserve these cookies. Who knows when's the next time I'll get another shipment of cookie?!"

"Can you just be quiet for a bit Max?" Nudge complained. "I'm trying to learn how to apply bronzer."

Max bit her lower lip and looked at Nudge's mocha coloured skin. She knitted her eyebrows together.  
"Why would you ever need bronzer?" she asked.

"To be honest, I have no freaking idea at all," she replied very honestly.

She hugged her pillow and rolled around like a pig in mud. Or at least she was until she fell off the bed.

"I need Oreos," Max said for no reason for whatsoever. She walked out of her room in her pyjamas to the vending machine at the end of the floor. She pressed B6 and put a five dollar bill into the slot. Max marvelled at the way the square, plastic package fell into the compartment in the bottom. She then received two dollars and eighty cents in coins. In silver coins to be exact. "Urgh, why you stupid vending machine give me stupid silver coins. Butthole," she grumbled.

She turned around to go back to her room only to bump into Kelly Budew.  
"Oh hey Kelly!" she greeted.

Kelly gave Max a weird look.  
"You vending machine hater," she said before stepping forward to buy a can of soft drink. "But good choice on the Oreos though."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Max replied.

**Thanks for reading. I have come to realise that my chapters are slowly getting shorter and shorter. Sorry! I have school! I need time to sleep! But don't worry, I'm pretty sure that my minimum chapter word limit is a thousand. So if you liked this really weird story, please follow, fave or review (And I won't mind if you flame me. I honestly won't).**

**The Goddess of Duck Tape out~**

**Good night, I need sleep.**


End file.
